


Written in the Eyes

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can find each other's future in each other's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Eyes

"Dai- _chan_ , if you fail to pass the police academy entrance, what will you do?"

At a night whenever their parents were still too busy with their works, Satsuki would come to Daiki's home to sit on a bench on his front yard, stargazing was their usual occasion, and talking about some daily activities was the main thing to do. Both didn't have any siblings to share some unvoiced thoughts in the day, luckily, they had each other to fill the night with a simple elation by sharing some stuffs together.

"Then I'll follow your step."

"What? Are you sure? I thought that you hate economy and anything related to it ...."

"But being with you again sounds better than struggling alone in another alternative path if I'm rejected by that academy. You can help me in a lot of subjects, I'm sure."

"Stupid," she leaned backward to rest herself on the bench's stead. "I'll make sure that you won't do it. I'll make you study by yourself."

He yawned, rubbing his neck, "Then I should be on police academy instead."

"Good."

"Let me do a compensation for you by succeeding the entrance exam and being a police later."

"Mm?" she glanced at his serious visage from the corner of her eyes, "Compensation? What's that for?"

"I know that it must be heard like I'm not the usual me but ... yeah, being a police means I'll protect others. Including you. You have been looking after me for so long so I think it's better for me to give you a reward."

Their gazes met after the words had been muttered. All she could see was a scene of a woman standing after a man wearing uniform, shielding her from some jerks that had tried to harass her.

It was her and the man who were sitting beside her at the moment.

Satsuki could see the future in his eyes. Her future, and he would still take part.

* * *

He entered the kitchen after her mom—that was in a hurry caused by a sudden call from her work partner—said that she was 'practicing'.

At first, tonight was intended to be another casual date for the two, where Daiki had promised her to try some Italian foods near their old school's building—however, it seemed like that he changed his mind when seeing what she was doing.

"Will your making be edible?" he peered over her shoulder.

She grunted, "That's a sarcasm, Dai- _chan_."

He knew it, knew that she had been studying a lot recently. She always had her tablet everytime she went with him, and when he peeked on it, the window opened was no other than cooking-related stuffs or some simple recipes.

"I don't know whether you learn this because of you want to revenge me for what I said about your cooking or you are truly being serious."

"The second one," she answered in a deeply serious tone, a knife was gripped in her right hand and some vegetables were being sliced under. "Oh, plus, I'm making something edible, you know. Mom has tasted ones I made in the morning and she said that it was pretty fine. She was fond of the food."

"That's because she's your mother."

"Can you just sit down there and keep your mouth shut? I'll be done in twenty minutes then we will go to that restaurant. You came too early, Dai- _chan_."

What he was doing was ignoring her words just to scrutiny how she did the whole things. She eagerly put down the ingredients to the pan, adding the seasoning carefully then.

He didn't expect her to be this enthusiastic on cooking something.

"It's surprising that finally you love cooking."

Satsuki dropped down the broth that seemed boiling onto her palm, tasting it by licking a bit. She formed a small curve of her lips, looked satisfied. "I should do it. I have to be a good wife, and I'll make sure that my kids will love my cooking, too."

"... Huh?"

"Yeah, you love to eat, right?" she beamed up at him. Satsuki pinched Daiki's nose then, "Sure you will have proper foods everyday if I'm well prepared since this time, won't you?"

By the way she looked up at him and gave her best smile, he could say that there was another thing he was looking at in her gleaming gaze. It was his future. His and hers. There was a couple sitting oppositely on a chair, some delicious dishes were on the table before the two, and the man was giving the woman a slice of meat directly to her wide-opened mouth in a playful way.

It was the future of theirs, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: finally the event is ended :”) i demand for the second event on this yearrrr can i?? ugh this is the best week for otp life, good fics and good fanarts are everywhere and i’m feeling like too satisfied by these ugugugugu


End file.
